The Swarm Reborn
by reading of the stars
Summary: A Teen of Earth and A teen of the distant planet Omniese wake up on Omniese as one, the Overmind of the Zerg Swarm and face countless challenges ahead of him. highly inspired by the zerg swarm and will be taken down if requested by East Bridge but as they say the best compliment is that of imitation. Also I'm Terrible at summarys hope you like it.


**Hello everyone and sorry for sorta abandoning my other story but I think that it wasn't that good and that I could do better do...yeah.  
****anyway here is a new story i thought up of while reading the famous East Bridges 'The Zerg Swarm' and hope you like it.**

* * *

Pain! Searing pain was all he felt-so much pain he forgot everything-who he was, what he was, all he knew was that he needed the pain to stop-he vaguely heard someone screaming in agony and soon realized it was him. Then, just as it had started, it stopped and he gasped for breath, filling his lungs with air-glorious air. He felt a soft prod on his shoulder and when he opened his eyes he saw a woman who seemed to be in her mid-thirties. "Where am I?" was the first question that left his mouth. "You're in my husband's and my**(A/N I have great Grammarrer)** cave" was the answer that came from the women "I'm Rebecca and my husband's name is Daniel, he should be back soon, he's just o-"before she could finish he interrupted "How long have I been out" his mind trying to figure out his memories, it seemed he had two sets of memories, one of a thirteen year old on the planet of earth, the other of a fourteen year old of the planet Omniese (A/N Pronounced Omney-es),the thirteen year old Andrew and the Fourteen year old Alexander, leading up until this moment Andrew had gotten hit by a truck grocery shopping while Alex got hit by a rampaging Iron-tusk while out hunting, a Buffalo like creature whit an extra tusk on his nose and about two times bigger than any buffalo Andrew had ever seen, and while Andrew had been an only child Alex had three siblings, two year old Rose and the twin eight year old John and Elizabeth who at the moment, if his memory was correct would be alone and at the mercy of the various beasts that roamed Omniese or, even worse, slavers. He shuddered at the thought and nearly missed the woman, Rebecca ,answer his question "Two cycles, are you ok? You seem quite distressed "She added the last part as she noticed him jump up in surprise. "I have to get back, my brother and sisters are back at our cave all alone." He admitted that he was panicking but he didn't care- all that mattered was that he got back to his siblings before something happened to them. That's when he heard it, it was only a whisper but he heard it _Do you want power?_ "what did you say?" he asked Rebecca "nothing" was the concerned reply as, even on this planet, it was considered a sign of insanity to hear voices that weren't there ,still-he was sure he had heard something, _Do you want power?_ It repeated, _Yes_ was his reply, _why do you want power? To give my siblings the chance they deserve Good answer_ and he felt a warm feeling surge through his body.

**Swarm Evolutionary stage:0  
Overmind Bio-energy:100/100  
Overmind Psionic-energy:250/250  
Overmind Psionic-abilities:  
Swarm Psionic connection  
Telekinesis  
Requirements to evolve: Birth the Swarm**

As he tried to figure out what the new information in his head meant the first image that came to his head was that of one of Andrews favourite video games ,'StarCraft' and the Zerg that were a highly adaptable biological race. And the word Overmind reminded him of the Overmind of the Zerg,a giant creature that governed the Zerg did he have this information? The answer came almost immediately to his mind was that he was the Zerg Overmind and a horrifying thought flashed through his mind which caused him to check his body for any signs of un-human like parts, He, fortunately found none, that's when he remembered, they had been running out of water when he left and he went to get more but on the way had been knocked out by the Iron-tusk as it rampaged through the forest, now he had to get the water before going back because he was sure they would need it.  
"thank you for helping me heal but now I must go to the river to get water for my family, one day I will repay you" He thanked Rebecca and saw her face turn from concerned to horrified at the thought that he would even think about going to the river alone as it was always surrounded by beasts and it was suicide to go there alone. Nevertheless he turned and left before she could say anything to try and persuade him not to. As he left he looked around for any signs as to where he was and soon found a sign as he had grown up in the forest and new most of it like the back of his hand, he was about a mile from the river and three from his cave, as he continued towards the river he thought over the information he had gotten from the weird list and he kept coming back to his psionic powers, more specifically telekinesis, he fished the hide bag he was going to use for the water out of his pocket and concentrated on it, concentrated on lifting it up, and lost his concentration as he saw it lift up off his hand about a foot in the air before falling back down into the palm of his hand, he contemplated this for a while before coming up with an idea, he didn't need to go up to the river if he could do that, he could just lift it up to the river and bring it back. When he reached the clearing with the river he hung back in the shrubbery and concentrated on lifting the hide bag over to the river, dunking it in, and bringing it back to him. He sighed when no beast turned to attack him as they were milling around the river in the dozens and if any saw him he would be doomed. He turned back to walk the last two miles back to the cave. He sighed in relief when he was out of range of the beasts and continued his walk home. When he was almost there He heard a horrible noise and started running the rest of the way. What he saw when he reached there made his blood turn cold.

* * *

**Ooooh****,Cliffie.  
****hope you like the first chapter as I'm not very good at writing first chapters hopefully the story will pick up from here.  
Current word count is 1,020.  
also due to my lack of creativity I will ask you,My wonderful readers to fill out the form below if you have any ideas for the beasts.**

**Name:  
appearance:  
Weapons:  
Abilities:  
Herbivore/Carnivore/Omnivore:  
Other useful info:**

**Thank you for reading  
~the reading is near~**


End file.
